<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a cup of coffee by minghao_o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646637">a cup of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/minghao_o'>minghao_o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>meraki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Jeon Wonwoo, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secretary Wen Junhui, confused soonyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/minghao_o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui was surprised to see his boss, CEO Wonwoo, preparing a cup of coffee for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>meraki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a cup of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was wonhui deprived and bored. this wasn't beta read. be warned. as you can tell i am very fond of office aus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junhui was usually the first to arrive at the office, which is why he was surprised to see all the lights already on. He took a few steps forward and there he saw someone’s back. The back of none other than Jeon Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo was too busy preparing coffee to realize Junhui’s presence behind him. “Sir, if you wanted coffee, you could’ve just sent me a text and I would’ve bought one for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call me ‘Sir’ when no one’s around,” the other replied. He was too engrossed in preparing a cup of coffee. He had his eyebrows furrowed and was glaring at the cup. “You know that, Junhui.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better safe than sorry,” Junhui shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui was reaching in to take the mug from the CEO’s hands when the latter suddenly screamed a loud “no” startling both of them. Blood quickly rushed to Wonwoo’s face and he coughed out a small apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui couldn’t help but stare from the side as Wonwoo continued to do a cycle of add milk, stir, sip, repeat. After about the fourth time he did it he let out a frustrated sigh. He turned around to give Jun the cutest pout the latter has ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you apologizing for?” he walked over to the CEO to close the gap between them, hugging him close, holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to surprise you,” he sighed into his shoulder. “You know, show you I can do things on my own and maybe give you a nice cup of coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do that,” Jun started to sway both of them, their bodies rocking simultaneously from left to right. “I already know how much of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>independent, strong man you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo scoffed at the voice Junhui just used, the one he usually used on kids. They both softly laughed and continued to hold each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was suddenly broken when a loud voice came from outside the break room. “Junhui! You dropped your planner in the lobby,” Soonyoung, Junhui’s coworker, suddenly burst through the doors waving the said planner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui and Wonwoo scrambled to get off each other and fix their crumpled clothes. Soonyoung stood there, staring at the two, not sure as to what he just witnessed. Wonwoo let out a forced cough, excused himself, and walked out of the break room. Before Soonyoung could ask what just happened, Junhui suddenly started rambling. “Good morning, Soonyoung. Great weather we’re having. Do you want some coffee? I made some extra. Wanna grab lunch together later? Jeez, is it just me or is it really hot today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung walked towards Junhui and put his hand on his shoulder, stared him right in the eye, and said “I saw nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui stared right back, not knowing what to say next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Soonyoung finally broke eye contact, he walked towards the counter to robotically prepare a cup of coffee for himself. Junhui could vaguely hear Soonyoung mumble to himself, “What did I just see? Do I tell the others? No, that would be invading their privacy. They’re both adults. They can do whatever they want. Maybe I just misunderstood. But what if I didn’t? No, it’s none of my business. I’m sure Junhui knows what he’s doing. What does Mr. Jeon think? Oh my god, am I going to get fired?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! please leave a kudos if you liked it and let me know if you want more of this au. i have a lot more planned for ceo wonu and secretary jun but idk if anyone is interested in that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>